Diste la vuelta
by Pleasy Yoko Stay
Summary: Hyoga, Ikki, y el quiebre de su relación. AU.


**"Pleasy's back"**

(Ya era hora...)

**_"Descansa. Campo descansado da cosecha abundante."_**

**(Ovidio)**

Buá... Eso no quiere decir que como estuve bastaaaaaaaaaaaaante tiempo inactiva y sin publicar nada por haber estado panza arriba al sol como un lagarto (es un decir... que odio el sol, caray. Me gusta sobremanera la penumbra, gentes; ya lo saben. Si caigo de visita en sus hogares algún día, resérvenme un rincón seco, fresco y penumbroso, por favor), ahora vaya a inundarlos con cientos de ficsmios... Eeeeeeh... ¡Heeeeeeeeyo! ¡Priviet! ¿Cómo le andan? Ya ni me acuerdo cuando fué la última vez que publiqué... porque algo publiqué, ¿no?... ¿No publiqué nada?... ¿En serio?... Ah... Buá, nunca es tarde, no se preocupen. Acá tengo esto, para que después no se diga... No, no me estoy haciendo la Rusa... Ya sé que otras escritoras publican con más asiduidad... Oigan, se supone que saben que no tengo computadora propia... ¿Por qué mejor no aplacamos los ánimos y guardamos esos objetos contundentes antes de que le hagan daño a alguien?... ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué asienten y me miran a mí?... O_O!

**_Gato por liebre Pleasy, Mister Cacerola Siberiana Hyoga & Maese Rabas en aceite Isaac, desde este bendito país Argento que más bajo no puede caer... ¡Y a muchísima honra carajo!._**

**Agradecimientos.**

A Joaquín Sabina, clarinete. Usé su hermosa y triste canción _"Amor se llama el juego"_ ("_Física y química_", 1992; track número diez), para escribir este fic, donde Ikki y Hyoga rompen (y no la paciencia, advierto). No sé qué tal me habrá salido, que es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos dos... Y no se preocupe usted, mi admiradísimo Joaquín, que si me pagan por esto...

**Dedicatorias.**

Señoritas Kary, Lady Fénix, Dazy y Elenis (que no sé qué ha sido de tí... ¿Alguien leyó el graciosísimo fic de ella "¡Oh, Ikki!"? ¡LÉANLO!): Thisis para ustedes. Como son fanas de Ikki, les regalo esto (¡pero no acepto devoluciones! ¡Jí, jí, jí!). Con todo mi cariño y mi amistad, de verdad. ¡Disfrútenlo!.

**Dedicatoria especial.**

¡Privieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, Venus Maria, padrúga!. ¡Mi nueva padrúga Argentina, y fan de Ikki too!.Sos una mina re-pilas, ché. ¡Hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo que no encontraba a alguien tan activo y entusiasta como vos! ¡Y con gran sentido humorístico!. No te podía dejar de lado, y por ello también te dedico este fic, foryou. ¡Trajiste un poco mucho de luz a mi vida, mujer! ¡Dale nomás, meta pila y buena onda! ¡Te llamo por fono en cuanto pueda y hablamos, eh! ¡Suerte y exitos con tu page! ¡Da svidania!.

**Un poco de toco y me voy.**

**_"Lo que importa es el amor, el cariño... Siempre el deseo, nunca el tiempo. Tal vez es lo único que podemos llevarnos cuando salimos del azúl del cielo para entrar en la negrura. Es un frío consuelo, tal vez, pero mejor que nada."_**

**(Bill, el Tartaja. "It", fragmento.)**

**Yo fanatic , ¿tu fanatic ?.**

Cómo me gusta "Física y química", mi querido Sabina... Track cuatro, plís... _"Puedo ponerme cursi y decir, que tus labios me saben igual, que los labios que beso en mis sueños... Puedo ponerme triste y decir, que me basta con ser tu enemigo, tu todo, tu esclavo, tu fiebre, tu dueño... Y si quieres también, puedo ser tu estación y tu tren, tu mal y tu bien, tu pan y tu vino, tu pecado, tu dios, tu asesino..."_

**"Diste la vuelta".**

Las llamas y mis ojos... Mis ojos flameando. ¿Desde cuándo hubo fuego en mis ojos? ¿Desde siempre? ¿Nunca?... Alguna vez, seguro; perdida en un ahogo de sal.

Él decia que la pasión, el honor y el deseo podían leerse en mis ojos, y que todas las miradas del mundo son transparentes como un vidrio opaco.

Un vidrio opaco... Tal vez son esas extrañas metáforas que usaba tan a menudo. Tal vez mis ojos ya no son mis ojos y ahora veo con la visión de un extraño que se contempla en un espejo por primera vez al recuperarse de una amnesia parcial. Porque perdí la memoria de todo, y al mismo tiempo era consciente de muchas cosas...

Muy consciente.

"Tu desayuno se enfría." Lo oigo con su monótona voz decirlo un día tal cual el otro. Siempre con monotonía, como su antiguo hábito del rezo, su religión desterrada, su viejo gemido al hacerle yo el amor. Siempre igual. _Se enfría tu desayuno; se enfría mi cuerpo; se enfría mi placer..._

Mojo mi cabello, lo seco y salgo del cuarto de baño. Mi desayuno se enfría, me digo y remato con un silbido alto para disipar las reflexiones penosas de mi mente. Para disipar la niebla de mis ojos. Esa maldita bruma gris.

"Deja de preocuparte por mi desayuno, Hyoga." Me acerco y aferro la taza con ambas manos en pose teatral. "Ya sabes... El fuego de mi devoradora pasión bastará para restituir su temperatura original."

**_"Hace demasiados meses,  
que mis payasadas no  
provocan tus  
ganas de reír..."_**

Ni un rictus en tu boca. Sólo la misma dureza de cada dura mañana. Engaño a mis ojos y truco las comisuras de tus labios hacia arriba. Debo ser un buen mago si quiero autoconvencerme que oigo esa extraña carcajada de años anteriores.

La pasión no es sólo caricias, sexo, fulgores acrobáticos en un lecho. Es también el arte de provocar tu risa, un humor quemante y sutil.

**_"No es que ya no me intereses,  
pero el tiempo de los besos  
y el sudor,  
es la hora de dormir."_**

Un canal, y otro, y otro, y otro. El mando no descansa en tu mano izquierda, y presionas cada botón sin mirar. Al poco tiempo apagas la programación, te das la vuelta, y duermes con descaro.  
Supongo que debo imitarte. Supongo también que debo quererte. Supongo que las reflexiones de la mañana se trasladarán ahora, y cantarán insomnes en mis manos, que no quieren ya tocar tu cuerpo. Nada dura para siempre, y es irónico el haber sido joven, haber prometido un cielo de Palacios y alcanzar una madurez vacía, sin goces.

Respiras y no te mueves. Te observo y no me muevo. Sé que tienes puesto el mismo pijama y el mismo hartazgo; y que tu rostro no refleja nada, porque nada nuevo existe para inventar la noche como antes.

**_"Duele verte removiendo  
la cajita de cenizas  
que el placer, tras de sí,  
dejó..."_**

Abres los ojos cuando el despertador suena, con su familiar alboroto. Años atrás solíamos permitir que las cortinas permanecieran abiertas, dejando a nuestro sueño evaporarse con libertad por sí solo en cuanto el amanecer lo obligara a huir. Ahora tal vez el mundo pueda estallar, o las estrellas caer como higos maduros (ah... la Biblia encuadernada en azúl, ajada y olorosa), que tú sólo despertarás con el pitido alborotado del pequeño reloj.

No puedo soportar tus ojos ausentes y te beso con ligereza. Tus ojos continúan vacíos.

"Déjame hacerte el amor, Hyoga..." Me miras sin negar ni asentir. Sólo abres las piernas y me recibes, sin permiso real, sin aceptación real, como una vieja prostituta al último cliente de la noche. Ni siquiera gimes. Ni siquiera gritas cuando clavo mis uñas en tu espalda. Miras hacia otro lado y esperas que el acto acabe.

Y cuando todo termina, jadeando y cansado, permito penetrar la cruda luz de la verdad en mí: Que no siento absolutamente nada por tí.

Que a pesar de hacerte el amor, no te amo.

No como antes.

**_"Mal y tarde estoy cumpliendo  
la palabra que te di  
cuando juré,  
escribirte una canción."_**

"Adiós, Ikki." El auto, el trabajo, las horas. Tú por tu lado, yo por el mio.

Comer solo, viajar solo, volver solo. Estar solo en la casa.

Estás pero no. Estoy y no. Cenas en silencio, y te oigo en añejas charlas, cuando aprendías que parlotear era algo... íntimo. Cuando hacerte callar era un juego, cuando me exasperaba tu modo de utilizar la metáfora como arma, disparando contra mi innata ignorancia.

Ahora no hablas. Dejas que un tercero desde una caja cúbica nos dirija su edificante moral en conceptos multicolores hipócritas. Deja que hable Dios desde aquella cajita.

El hombre habla de la pérdidad del amor. Yo hablaría de su fallecimiento. La corona en la tumba de este amor de convivencia me lo grita.

**_"Un dios triste y envidioso  
nos castigó...  
Por trepar juntos al árbol  
Y atracarnos con la flor de la pasión...  
Por probar, aquel sabor."_**

El living a oscuras; mis dos horas de replegarme en mí mismo. La música suena a bajo volumen mientras mi mano recorre una y otra vez el largo mando del equipo.

Estoy harto de fingir. Harto de pretender que me importa, cuando no; que me conformo con ello, cuando no. Tú apareces, vestido con camiseta negra y boxers; como un fantasma tomas tres revistas y desapareces.

Es entonces cuando me pregunto por qué no te sigo, por qué nunca el hilo puede mantenerse tenso para siempre entre dos: La pasión, el cariño... El amor evidentemente muere, tarde o temprano. O se convierte en amistad ("_Polvo eres y al Polvo volverás_"). Pero en nosotros, mal abonado y mantenido, se ha convertido en dos rostros extraños observándose sin verse.

**_"El agua apaga el fuego,  
y al ardor, los años.  
Amor se llama el juego  
en el que un par de ciegos,  
juegan a hacerse daño."_**

"Hyoga: Hablemos." Mi propia voz resuena como la de un extraño en mi propia habitación. Soy un extraño; me he vuelto uno a la fuerza.

Tú volteas en el lecho y me miras somnoliento. "¿Por qué?.", preguntas.

"Por que aquí hace tiempo que las cosas no funcionan."

**_"Y cada vez peor,  
y cada vez más rotos.  
Y cada vez más tú,  
Y cada vez más yo,  
Sin rastro de 'nosotros'."_**

Dos tazas de café fuerte y mi mano derecha temblando imperceptiblemente al agitar la cucharilla. Bebes despacio, haces una mueca, y continuas guardando las distancias.

Al fin y al cabo, debo ser yo quien habla primero.

"Ya no te amo, Hyoga." Brutalmente mis labios acaban con la sentencia. Ni siquiera parpadeas. No mueves ni un músculo en tu rostro. Pero, para mi total estupor, de repente, sonríes.

"Tampoco yo te amo, Ikki", dices antes de lanzar una carcajada, como si todo fuera una de las mayores bromas del mundo.

A pesar de todo, siento ganas de llorar. No por creer haber recuperado ese amor diluido, sino por sentirme culpable de tener la libertad de poder decirte la verdad.

**_"Ni inocentes, ni culpables.  
Corazones que desbroza el temporal...  
Carnes de cañón."_**

"¿Por qué estamos aún juntos?", preguntas, ganando tus facciones una arcaica y conocida máscara de picardía.

"Inercia, supongo", contesto y me encojo de hombros. "Son ocho años, Hyoga... No ocho meses."

No puede ser cierto...

Lo veo: Tienes otra luz, otra vida en los ojos... La noticia te ha devuelto la libertad, tanto como a mí.

"¿Qué falló?", inquieres sin vacilar.

"Nada", contesto. "Ya era hora, creo."

**_"No soy yo, ni tú, ni nadie.  
Son los dedos miserables  
que le dan, cuerda  
a mi reloj."_**

El aire cambia de forma radical en la cocina. Comienzas a cantar mientras preparas más café. Son la una de la mañana y siento anidar en mi todo el sueño de todas las noches de todo el mundo. O tal vez sólo sea un shock inverso a la euforia por tus palabras libertadoras y la sinceridad afilada que me clavas con la misma exacta culpa que ninguno de los dos siente.

**_"Y no hay lágrimas  
que valgan para volver  
a meternos en el coche  
donde aquella noche, en  
pleno carnaval, te empecé,  
a desnudar..."_**

Te levantas y es un retroceso de tiempo: Tu cuerpo se regenera y puedo verlo de idéntica manera que cuando te conocí. Ocho años se evaporan de tí y, tu cabello más corto, tus brazos más firmes, y tu rostro más enigmático se restituyen. Pero el amor no regresa. No desanda el camino de ocho años antes. No eres más que un holograma de una jóven época a mis ojos. Un fulano que conocí en una fiesta de disfraces, cuando el vino me afectaba aturdidoramente los sentidos y podía disfrutarlo sin echarme a llorar sobre la cama, como sería años luego.

Todas mis asquerosas reflexiones remontan vuelo y desaparecen al notar lo que el peso de mi confesión te ha quitado.

Unidos hasta la muerte.

El amor es el difunto, no nosotros.

**_"El agua apaga el fuego,  
y al ardor, los años.  
Amor se llama el juego  
en el que un par de ciegos,  
juegan a hacerse daño."_**

Me sorprende descubrirme a tu lado en el lecho, abiertos mis ojos y vacíos mis pensamientos ahora que hemos hecho el amor por última vez, como antaño, bajo la misma despedida que nos brindamos y que ejecutaremos apenas pongas un pie fuera del apartamento.

Oigo tu risa nuevamente y te incorporas para verme. "Disculpa mi indiferencia en estos tiempos, Ikki." Y sonríes sin malicia, con sinceridad.

"Ni siquiera la noté", miento y vuelvo a besarte con total hipocrecía. No sé por qué pienso que ahora que ya no te amo puedo volver a enamorarme de tí, pues te has vuelto aquel descarado desconocido que me guiñara el ojo bajo el enterizo traje de _Gatubela_aquella noche, ocho años antes.

**_"Y cada vez peor,  
y cada vez más rotos.  
Y cada vez más tú,  
y cada vez más yo,  
sin rastro de 'nosotros'."_**

Bajas las escaleras con tus maletas y te sigo. Ya no puedo pensar en nada, y nada ya me importa: Sólo el decirte adiós y remontar vuelo tras alguna otra actividad que reclame mi atención y no me permita extrañarte por costumbrismo.

"Puedo verlas ahora, Ikki", dices de pronto, clavándome los celestes iris.

"¿Qué cosa?", pregunto distraídamente.

"Las llamas que perdiste. Han vuelto tras esta sinceriad."

"Tus cualidades también están de regreso", contesto con sarcasmo. "Tu cínica y despectiva risa..."

Sacudes la cabeza, y sin un último beso ni un amistoso adiós abres la puerta y sales a la calle. Por costumbre, te sigo.

"Buena suerte", dices al fin y doblas la esquina. Me quedo parado como una comadre curiosa de pueblo, recordando la extensa frialdad soporífera y el momento en que todo salió a la luz.

Fueron buenos tiempos, me digo. Sólo los ilusos o quienes no fueron desgraciados con estos modernos años permanecen atados a su creencia del amor inmortal. Para el resto, es cuestión de esperar volver a ser uno menos uno.

Volver a estar solos para volver a ser dos en tiempos venideros.

Supongo que reincidiré en un futuro...

**FIN.**

[Comencé este fic el día cinco de Noviembre de 2002, a las 00:10 Hs, y lo terminé el día 9 de Noviembre a las 22:00 Hs]


End file.
